


The Golden Hour

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Rob owns a cottage that doubles as a tea room, his look is also lowkey inspired by Milo from Pokemon, this fic was mostly an excuse to write Rob like this, with the addition of Mike having a crush on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Bournoda oneshot; A mix-up with the mail leads to Mike, who's new to the area, meeting his cute neighbor.
Relationships: Rob Bourdon/Mike Shinoda





	The Golden Hour

Mike walked down the road with hesitation. The trees above the road seemed to make a natural archway down a majority of the road until they opened up to a view of a cottage drenched in sunshine and beautifully consumed by all sorts of green ivy with little white flowers. The front yard— if you could call it a yard— was filled to the brim with blossoming wildflowers in all sorts of colors. There was a trellis covered in flower-covered vines as well, though you had to get up close to even tell that the vines had something to hold on to underneath.

_ Well, this is Old Shop Road, isn’t it? _ Mike thought. The road was the next street down from the road he lived on, on Machine Shop Road. He was still pretty new to the area, so Mike was both happy and nervous for this trip. At least he got to meet a new neighbor out of it— if he could call whoever lives in the only house on the next street down from him a neighbor.  _ This must be the old shop. I wonder what it used to be...  _ Suddenly, a man in a wide brim hat and forest green apron carrying a matching green water pail appeared within the trellis.

“H-hi. Uh, may I help you with something?”  _ Oh my God, he’s so hot— _ Mike thought quickly before stuttering out his own response.

“Y-yeah, uh, are you, uh... Rob...? Bourdon?”

“Yes?”

“Uh, I got a package for you delivered to my house on 10  _ Machine _ Shop Road.”

“Oh!” Rob exclaimed, placing his watering pail down at his feet. “Thank you for this! I think the mail woman is new to our route, so I’m not surprised there was a mix up.”

“You’re welcome. It’s a nice place you’ve got here; the flowers are all so... pretty. I’d love to paint them some day.”

“Thank you. I’d love to have you over whenever you’d wanna paint.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m used to people coming by, the downstairs of my home is a tea room, and people come around for gardening advice, too— if they’re not here for tea and finger foods, of course.”

“Thanks, it’d give me a reason to practice flowers; all the plants at my house are dead.” Mike chuckled.

“Then come by tomorrow. I’ll scope out a good place for you to paint. Who knows, maybe I could hang it up in the tea room.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” Mike said, beginning to walk back down the road.

“Okay. See ya— uh—”

“Oh. My name’s Mike.”

“Mike.” Rob said with a smile that made Mike’s heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me an embarrassing amount of time to get this all written and posted. I tried writing more to it, but it just wasn't coming out right. Maybe one of these days my brain will kick in and I'll add more.


End file.
